


Just the Beginning

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Happily Ever After [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Patrolling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: After patrolling the city, Oliver shares a sweet moment with his son and his wife.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Happily Ever After [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879
Kudos: 6





	Just the Beginning

**May 13, 2018**

It had been a long night of patrolling and he was pretty sure that he had a small cut on his shoulder where he couldn't see it, because his leathers kept rubbing against it and causing little flickers of pain when he moved. Fortunately for him, he had his own private nurse waiting for him. He climbed over the balcony railing and headed for the sliding glass doors, pushing his hood back and pulling off his night vision glasses. For a moment he paused in the doorway, smiling softly at the sight that he was greeted with: Chloe on the sofa, legs curled up beneath her as her fingers flew over her laptop keys. "Hello, Gorgeous."

Chloe looked up from the screen and smiled up at him, "hello, Arrow," she greeted, grinning softly up at him, "how was patrol?"

"It was good. Quick and easy." He grinned at her, then glanced down the hallway toward their son's room. "Am I too late?"

"He's out," Chloe told him, smiling softly as she closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table, "supposedly, anyway. For all I know he's shooting arrows at his poor stuffed toys again," she said, cocking her head and arching her eyebrows as she stood up.

He chuckled softly at that, moving over to her and kissing her lightly on the mouth. "I'm just gonna peek in."

She nodded slightly and watched him, frowning when she saw the cut on his shoulder for the first time and shaking her head, "Oliver..." she whispered inaudibly and started her way into the master bedroom then the master bathroom to pick up the first aid kit.

Oliver made his way down the hallway quietly and turned the doorknob to Matthew's room, peeking inside and smirking a little when he saw the little boy sitting on the floor with his bow and arrow.

Matthew stopped, eyes widening when he saw his dad standing there.

He couldn't help but grin. "You were just waiting up for me, right?" he teased, slipping inside the room.

"Yeah!" He grinned, standing up and holding out his bow, "it's your turn."

"I think someone was supposed to be asleep." Oliver reached out and took the bow from him with one hand, then picked him up in his other arm, kissing the top of his head.

"But you just got home..." Matthew pouted, looking up at him.

He smiled softly. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Which means we have two entire days to hang out and play." He raised his eyebrows.

Matthew sighed a little and looked down then back at his dad, "and we can go to the park tomorrow?"

"Definitely," he promised. "Maybe we could even talk your mom into a picnic with us. What do you think?"

"And shoot arrows and play superhero!?" He asked brightly.

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah. That, too."

He considered for a moment then took a deep breath and nodded, "okay..."

"That's my boy." He set his son's bow down carefully and carried him over to the bed, kissing his temple lightly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Matthew yawned, then looked up at his dad tiredly but fighting sleep as hard as he could.

He gently laid Matthew down in bed, covering him up with the comforter and glancing over at the nightstand where the Superman comic lay. An amused smirk touched his mouth and he shook his head, ruffling his son's hair lightly before heading for the door. "Goodnight, Matthew."

"Night," he mumbled, tugging on the covers a little and closing his eyes.

He paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at the little boy and smiling softly, his eyes filled with warmth and pride. He quietly closed the door behind him and headed down the hallway to look for his wife once more. "Chloe?"

"He was up, wasn't he?" She asked, arching her eyebrows and pausing by their bedroom door, first aid kit in hand.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at the first aid kit, then offered her a bright, innocent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously, as much as I love the vest, I may have to insist on long sleeves. And you were never able to lie to me, you won't be able to start now." She pointed out, smirking and holding out her hand.

"It's just a little scratch," he assured her with a wink, reaching out and taking her hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "And it's not from a bad guy even."

"I don't know if that's better or worse," she teased, leading him into the bedroom and toward the bed, "if you did this to yourself, you're getting clumsy."

He narrowed his eyes at her a little. "I'll show you _clumsy_ ," he told her, whirling her around and pulling her into his arms with ease.

Chloe gasped softly and grinned then shook her head, "let me take care of your arm first, Romeo."

Oliver grinned back at her, kissing the corner of her mouth lightly. "Just as long as all those clumsy thoughts were erased from your mind."

"Hard to erase them when I have the evidence bleeding from your shoulder," she smirked, brushing her lips against his, "now why don't you tell me how it happened so I can decide if it's time for you to retire?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Mia was trying out a new arrow," he said with a shrug. "She actually designed it herself."

"Does this arrow go the opposite way it was intended?" She smirked, shifting so he would let her down.

"No." He smirked as well, reluctantly setting her on her feet once more even as he kissed her forehead. Mia had been actively patrolling with him for the last few years, after a lot of arguments and discussions about just that. "It just grazed me."

She looked up at him and raised a hand to his chest, pushing him backwards until his legs hit the bed so he would sit, "so I have to have a talk with her about maiming my husband?"

He sat down obediently, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Don't worry. She was appropriately mortified and apologetic."

"I thought she would be," Chloe told him, smirking slowly as she set the first aid kit on the bed and opened it, "and _other_ wounds that need to be taken care of?"

"Don't worry so much, Professor. Your husband is completely intact otherwise," he teased.

"Shocking," she teased back, leaning down and brushing her lips against his, then rubbing the soaked cotton ball over the small cut.

He winced a little, but lifted his hand to cup the back of her neck, returning her kiss and nibbling lightly on her lower lip.

Chloe smiled softly at that and pulled away a little, looking at him, "I do need to see what I'm doing."

"Oh, me too," he agreed, reaching out and turning on the lamp beside their bed.

She smirked and arched her eyebrows, watching him and cocking her head, "really should invest in one of those clap on, clap off lights."

"That's for old people. That's not us," he told her, unzipping his vest and shrugging out of it so she could get a better look at his shoulder.

Chloe picked up the vest and arched her eyebrows at him, setting it up on the dresser, "if he ever gets a hold of _your_ arrows, I don't even want to think about what would happen."

"Think it's time to amp up the security around the..." He gestured toward the large bookcase on the opposite side of the room that hid the door to their secret room.

Pursing her lips together, Chloe nodded a little as she walked back to him, picking up the bandage and covering the small cut with it, "yeah, we should probably get one of those password protected lockers like the one you have at Watchtower."

Nodding, he reached out and rested his hands on her hips, looking up at her. "I'll have Vic come in this week," he agreed, his eyes filled with warmth.

Chloe closed the first aid kit and nodded a little, stepping forward and placing her hand on his arms, "sounds like a plan..."

"How was your night?" He tugged her closer, planting a soft kiss against her collarbone.

She pressed her knees to the bed so she was sitting on his lap and nodded a little, "good. Uneventful." She said quietly, "Lois got her something blue so hopefully she is already Mrs. Kent at this point."

Oliver grinned at that. "Here's hoping," he agreed, brushing his nose against hers. He'd lost track of the number of times that Lois and Clark had tried to get married in the last seven years. Something always came up or interrupted.

Chloe slid her hands into his hair and smiled, brushing her lips to his, "it's about time."

"Mmhmm." He captured her mouth in a kiss, sliding his arms around her waist and shifting them so she was lying on the bed beneath him.

She kept her arms around him, smiling against his lips as she kissed him back and held him to her.

"I love you, Mrs. Queen," he whispered.

"I love you too, Mr. Queen," she told him quietly, lifting her head and kissing him deeply once more.

Oliver smiled, glad to be home from patrol. Home with his family. The only real home he could really remember ever having. And with any luck, they'd get to extend their family in the very near future.


End file.
